Valves are ubiquitous in the downhole drilling and completions industry for enabling the control of fluids downhole. Due to the complexity and cost in completing a well, the reliability of valves and of control systems for controlling valves, is paramount. Barrier valves, for example, must be reliably and timely actuated or controlled at various times throughout the life of a well, e.g., in order to isolate a lower completion prior to production, during work-over operations, etc., while also enabling production when an upper completion is installed. Further, to ensure operation of the valve is possible even in the event that some portion of the control system for the valve fails, it is often desired to have a redundancy in the control system or a contingent mode of actuation thereof. While various systems are known and used for these purposes, the industry is always desirous of new and alternate systems to increase the reliability of valve assemblies.